<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Reason by bokuakabeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775662">My Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam'>bokuakabeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Weather, just really descriptive idk man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuakabeam/pseuds/bokuakabeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi had trouble picking a favorite season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bokuaka Week 2020 Day Eight -- Weather/Rain/Seasons</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time of year when the leaves would start to fall, turning different shades of cool colors before decaying into a soft brown, was Akaashi’s favorite. The sun would start to set earlier in the day, casting the roads and buildings in hues of pinks, oranges, and yellows. The grass would get more brittle, and the deteriorating foliage that scattered along the pathways would crunch satisfyingly underneath shoes. Some days would be bland, the weather unfriendly as the wind would nip at exposed skin, hinting at the colder temperatures to come. Other days would be gentler, warmer, where the sun would peek out from behind cloudy skies, and beam its rays on children and adults alike that spent time outdoors to soak in what little sunlight was left in their day. When he’d go inside on more bleak days, when the weather was too harsh to enjoy, the scents would overwhelm him. Apple, cinnamon, pumpkin. A sense of comfort would settle in his chest, and Akaashi would revel in the warmth of being indoors, surrounded by these sweet and spicy aromas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although, the cooler season was a good competition for Akaashi’s favorite. The aggressive chill that would settle in the air was enough to irritate skin and turn it a painful red, but it was somehow <em>good</em>, making him feel alive. All the leaves would be gone, decayed to make way for new beginnings once the weather got warmer. That left the trees bare and near-black, a stark contrast against the grayscale skies that hid the sun from view for days at a time. One positive moment amongst all the dreary was the first snowfall of the year. The first time a perfect, innocent snowflake made its way down to earth, landing on the tip of his nose and instantly melting against warm skin. Everything became snow kissed, nothing left barren. Where greenery and vegetation used to be now laid slush. There was never a hint of warmth those days, but most of the time he couldn’t find it in himself to care; it just gave him more of an excuse to spend time indoors, where a majority of the magic took place. More smells permeated the air, now more bold: cranberries, burnt wood, ginger, chocolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as quickly as the colder season started, however, it could end. Such a harsh season deserves an abrupt end, brought by a rebirth. A reawakening of sorts, where plants start slowly growing back brighter and more lush than ever. The sun returns from its long vacation, the clouds finally dispersing to allow warmth to settle on skin once more. Just as the snow thawed, so did Akaashi, the sourness that made its way into his heart morphing into something much more mild. Dead trees now bloomed with bright green leaves, empty fields of crisp grass now housed wildflowers of many colors, blooming and beaming just as brightly as the sun that raised them. The air would be thick, making Akaashi’s chest tighter and his nose tickle. Those days would be harder to get through, but the other days with clear, breathable air made them all worth it.The essence of these warmer days was subtle, but still brought with it freshly cut grass, morning showers, and a hint of pollen as its spread amongst the earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The days would get hotter, and skin would get stickier. Arguably not Akaashi’s favorite by any means, but the more valuable days far outweighed the worse ones. Valuable as in the days would be longer, the sun stretching its time in the sky far beyond any other days of the year, bringing its heat to the pavement. This time can be associated with so many things, the majority of them being water-related; running through sprinklers as children, water balloon fights as teenagers, swimming pools and beach vacations as adults. The cool liquid that would run down overheated skin a much-needed coolant against the sun’s harsh rays. Families taking their children on afternoon drives, letting the breeze flow through open windows as they take in the new scenery. Long days and the hot sun always led to heavy sleeping, the heat from the day zapping any leftover energy by the time the sun had finally set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi had a difficult time deciding which season was his favorite. However, none of the things normally associated with the different times of the year had any affect on Akaashi’s decision. Everything always boiled down to Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooler weather. Piles of leaves would be accumulated for jumping in, roasting marshmallows and chestnuts over an open fire, carving pumpkins. Collecting dying flowers, torn leaves, misshapen rocks to reminisce about their younger days spent when they were old and gray — as if they’d keep these things for that long, but Akaashi liked to humor him. Teasing smiles and brief touches were always common amongst the two of them, the spicy aroma seemingly transferring into their moods. Mugs transferred from grasp to grasp, trying new flavors of tea and coffee, and comparing and contrasting their favorites. Bokuto preferred tea whereas Akaashi preferred coffee, but boundaries were never pushed, just new experiences. Savory foods would be shared, more with Bokuto than the other way around, but that bright, happy smile was enough to warm Akaashi up for the remainder of the year. At nights they would warm up by a fire, holding their hands out to get nipped by the hot fumes. Even when it wasn’t necessary during these lukewarm nights, they still pressed flush against one another, not wanting any space to pass between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freezing weather. Bare trees always made the best ones to climb — Akaashi spent many afternoons begging Bokuto to be careful as he swung his way further and higher up amongst the branches. Some days were spent outdoors, for the little time they had before darkness fell, and Bokuto was insistent they be spent amongst the precipitation that gathered on the ground. Snowballs, snow angels, snowmen; anything and everything in between that could be done with snow, Bokuto made sure Akaashi experienced it all, whether he wanted to or not. And truth be told, even though he’d never openly admit it to Bokuto himself, Akaashi <em>always</em> enjoyed their time in the snow. On particularly colder days, they’d spend their time indoors, skin pressed against skin as they tried to defrost one another. Teeth chattering, fingers shaking, eyes half-lidded. Their muscles would loosen with every second passed that they spent together under a shared blanket, eating sweets and whispering sweet nothings in the other’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warmer weather. Flowers would always find their way in Akaashi’s hair and wrapped around his fingers in makeshift jewelry, and he would always redden when Bokuto would comment on their contrast to his blushing skin. Afternoons were often spent on their backs in grassy knolls, with Bokuto pointing out interesting clouds as Akaashi talked about his day. It was always a more calm time of the year compared to any other, the weather just right to spend outside for as long as possible before shuffling back indoors. Even with ruffled hair, Bokuto always looked perfect, brushing it away from his face just as the wind would sweep it right back. On his more energetic days, Bokuto would take them on long walks or hikes, exploring areas they had the previous year, but had forgotten the sights. Bokuto was always quick to take Akaashi to newer heights, both physically and spiritually, because he knew that if Bokuto never made him, Akaashi never would have experienced such things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hot weather. Bokuto was always searching for new places to take Akaashi to, although they almost always ended up at the beach. Sand infusing their clothes, saltwater in their mouths, and the blazing sun bronzing their skin. Those short vacations made the whole season worth it for Akaashi. Bokuto always favored grilled meat on those hotter days, the strong smell of the barbecue wafting throughout the neighborhood. Much like the savory foods from earlier in the year, but multiplied by a thousand. Their cheeks were almost always sticky from frozen treats and fruit juices, stuffing their faces with watermelon, berries, and a myriad of other fruit from all colors of the rainbow. And while more of their time was spent amongst others, the warmer weather a magnet for group outings, Bokuto made sure that Akaashi never spent a moment without him by his side. Even just wrapping their pinkies together was enough for Akaashi to make it through the night until he could press against Bokuto, ignoring the sweat that saturated his skin, just to feel the warmth that was specifically Bokuto’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every season was his favorite, Akaashi decided in the end. There was no reasoning when it came to this decision, because Bokuto <em>was</em> his reason.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/bokuakabeam">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>